Infants need frequent diaper changing when out in public or during travel. It is often inconvenient and undesirable to use public restroom changing tables because of privacy, health, and/or wait concerns. Outdoor alternatives may be as undesirable. A stroller may not provide a flat surface. The ground may be hard and uncomfortable for the infant. Outdoor weather may be unpleasant.
Thus, parents often change their infant's diaper in their vehicle. For example, parents may change an infant in the cargo area of a SUV or on the floor of a van. However, even with a blanket or pad the floor can be a hard surface and the infant may accidentally roll. Smaller vehicles may require that the parent stand outside the car. This is undesirable in inclement weather or when the caretaker desires privacy.
Changing an infant directly on the seat of the car has drawbacks. Because most car seats are angled, there is a risk that the infant will roll into the crevice made by the seat and seat-back. The infant can also easily fall off the front of the seat and risk injury. The angled seat surface requires the infant to lie over bumps and increases the risk that waste will get on the car seat. Further, many families own vehicles that provide limiting seating or space for changing an infant.
It is therefore desirable to have a portable stand that can fit over the bumps and angle of a car's angled seat surface to provide a level space for safely changing an infant. Further, it is desirable to configure such a stand with an adaptable design for use on a level surface in a variety of settings.